The invention comprises improvements to a triple helical flow vortex reactor first described in applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/309,644 filed on Sep. 2, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,452,513, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein; and to a powerplant and method using a triple helical vortex reactor described in applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/697,291 filed on Apr. 5, 2007, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.